Unpredictable Wedding
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: [still prolog]Makan malam Joon Myeon bersama tamu spesial yang mengejutkan./ "...Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Aku adalah calon istrimu Joon Myeon-ssi."/"Mwo?"/SuLay/GS


**Unpredictable Wedding**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance(gagal), Hurt.**

**Casts: Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing**

**Support casts: Do Kyung Soo, Wu Yi Fan**

**Pairing: SuLay/JoonXing sligh SuD.O, KrAy**

**Warning: GS, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) bertebaran, no edit.**

**Disclaimer: Casts belong to their self. But, this story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

**_._**

Seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan semua mata kuliahnya, Joon Myeon langsung pulang. Sebuah tas punggung berwarna coklat tua tersampir di punggungnya. Joon Myeon melangkah masuk, melewati sepasang pintu berwarna putih.

"Aku pulang!" ujar Joon Myeon setengah berteriak, menyuarakan kedatangannya.

Seorang yeoja berumur yang mengenakan pakaian maid nampak menghampiri Joon Myeon. "Tuan muda sudah pulang?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu berbasa-basi.

Joon Myeon nampak tersenyum pada sosok tua yang telah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. "Begitulah ahjuma. Apa eomma sudah pulang?" sahut Joon Myeon beriringan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Nyonya masih membeli kebutuhan rumah dapur, tuan. Beliau berpesan agar tuan tidak keluar rumah setelah pulang kuliah." Kata kepala pelayan itu menyampaikan pesan dari nyonya Kim.

Alis Joon Myeon bertaut. Tidak biasanya ia dilarang bepergian. "Apa terjadi sesuatu ahjuma?" tanya Joon Myeon.

Kepala pelayan itu, menggeleng. Sebuah bahasa verbal yang terkesan bingu bagi Joon Myeon. "Saya kurang tahu, tuan muda. Nyonya hanya meminta saya menyampaikan itu pada tuan muda." Sahut namja paruh baya itu.

Joon Myeon nampak mengangguk, paham. "Aku mengerti ahjuma" kata Joon Myeon.

Namja itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya menyusuri tangga. Sesuatu sepertinya mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa, Joon Myeon merasa sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk nantinya.

Ketika garis-gari cahaya tertutup taburan bubuk malam, makhluk nokturnal bermunculan menggantikan binatang yang bernaung di bawah cahaya. Joon Myeon mengerjap-ngerjap. Para makhluk malam nampaknya telah berhasil menari namja itu dari dunia fana.

**Tokk**

**Tokk**

**Tokk**

Tiga buah ketukan menderu di balik pintu, ternyata mampu menarik perhatian Joon Myeon. Namja itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah pintu coklat beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Joon Myeon-ah, apa kau didalam?" kata sebuah suara menyerukan namanya.

Joon Myeon menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi terduduk di atas ranjang. "Ne, eomma." Sahut Joon Myeon dengan suara berat, khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Pintu itu terbuka. Joon Myeon dapat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya bergelar eomma berdiri di ambang pintu.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Cepatlah bersiap, sebentar lagi tamunya akan datang." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

Joon Myeon mengernyit. "Tamu?" beonya, menatap Nyonya Kim penuh tanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sudah, sana bersiap. Kami menunggumu di meja makan." Kata Nyonya Kim kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tanpa bantahan Joon Myeon segera melakukan keinginan eommanya. Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya Joon Myeon sangat ingin mengintrogasi eommanya. Namja itu menyambar sebuah handuk lalu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit gemercik air berhenti terdengar, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di pinggangnya, Joon Myeon mendekat pada kabinet pakaian. Namja itu memilih kemeja yang sekenanya pantas kemudian menata sedikit penampilannya dengan bantuan sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan seluruh tubuh namja itu.

"Kau terlihat tampan Kim Joon Myeon." Pujinya pada diri sendiri. Terdengar narsis memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Joon Myeon meninggalkan kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cermin dan sisir. Ia kini menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar lalu berbelok untuk sampai di ruang makan.

Semua hidangan telah tertata dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Tak lupa juga dengan eomma dan appanya yang telah menunggu kehadiran Joon Myeon.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo duduk" ujar Tuan Kim mempersilahkan putra semata wayangnya menempati salah satu tempat duduk disana.

"ne, appa."

Joon Myeon mengambil posisi di sisi kanan eommanya. Tempat yang biasa ia tempati.

"Tampan sekali anak eomma" ujar Nyonya Kim menoel dagu Joon myeon dengan jemari cantiknya yang sedikit mengkerut karena usia.

Joon Myeon tidak tersipu. Namja itu justru merasa semakin curiga dengan tamu yang dikatakan eommanya tadi. Perlakuan eommanya sunggu sangat tidak biasa.

Ketika suara denting bel menjalari udara di sekujur rumah itu, Nyonya Kim beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Berselang beberapa menit seseorang yang memasuki ruang makan bersama eommanya nampak mengalihkan perhatian Joon Myeon. Sesosok yeoja berbalut gaun ungu selutut tanpa lengan yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Dia terlihat cantik dengan kulit agak pucat yang tertutup make up tipis. Bagai seorang dewi.

"Diakah orangnya, ahjuma?" tanya yeoja itu.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Seperti apa yang anda lihat nona." Jawab Nyonya Kim.

Joon Myeon mengernyit. Seberapa besar pengaruh yeoja itu sampai eommanya harus berlaku hormat semacam itu?

Sejenak iris coklat kental Joon Myeon bertemu iris coklat muda milik yeoja itu. Bibir berlapis lipstick natural itu melengkung membentuk senyum.

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Bahasa tubuh yang mengisyaratkan Joon Myeon untuk saling menjabat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Joon Myeon, imnida." Ujar Joon Myeon memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, disetai formalitas tentunya.

Kini giliran yeoja itu. "Joneun, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Aku adalah calon istrimu Joon Myeon-ssi."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

Nyahaha, Ying back again with new story./ketawa setan/

**Readers: heh, thor story yang sebelumnya aja belum kelar.**

Hehe, maafkan author yang labil ini, reader deul. Harusnya Ying lanjut yang sebelumnya dulu. Tapi berhubung karena ide yang lagi mampet + next chapnya hilang entah kemana, jadilah fanfict yang itu *read: unrequited love(squel)* belum bisa dilanjut. Entah sampai kapan.

Ying minta maaf, khususnya buat _Guest-_nim yang relain review sampek 2 kali di chap 3. Ying gak bermaksud update lama-lama, Cuma ya gitu... Ying lagi kena penyakit WO, jadinya ya... begitulah. /apaansih/

Okay, sampek sono aja Ying cuap-cuap.

Btw, buat fict ini, haruskah dibuat **TBC **atau udahan, alias **END**. Ah, sekalian kritik and saran, ne? J


End file.
